EP A2 11 33 914 discloses a rectangular baling press with a cutting device that can be taken out of operation so that cut or uncut harvested material can be selectively pressed.
According to EP B1 341 508 the cutting device of a heavy-duty baling press is disabled at the end of the formation of a round bale in order that premature separation of the round bale does not occur after it leaves the pressing chamber.